Never Understand
by the-vampire-act
Summary: ONESHOT. Strauss talks to Reid about Hotch's behavior. Spoiler for '100.' Please R&R!


Never Understand

"...........Just a short ONESHOT that came to me after watching '100'. You could consider this a deleted scene, if you wanted to. And pleaz go to my profile page and take my poll! I will send you virtual Reid-Cookies if you review/vote :)"

"Dr. Reid, I would like to speak with you for a moment before you leave." Strauss called out. Spencer Reid nodded, and followed the chief leader. She lead him to her office, and shut the door behind them.

"Why do you think Hotch killed Foyet?" she asked after signaling for him to sit down. Reid sat down, and sighed.

"Why are you asking me this?" There are five other people on my team besides me and Hotch that could have answered." Reid asked.

"I asked you because you have an eidetic memory. You remember everything. You're smart, Dr. Reid, and a valid member of your team. Now, I am asking you a question. Why do you thing Agent Hotchner killed Foyet?"

"I believe Hotch killed Foyet because it's his job. He killed a U.S. Marshal, killed a mother and threatened the life of a child. Of course, it was his family, but that's not the point. If you were a field agent, would you have made the same choice? I know I would. It was either kill, or be killed. And the life of a child was at risk, Chief Strauss.'' Reid answered, sounding annoyed.

"So you admit that the fact that it was part of his family, it affected his work?" Erin Strauss asked. Reid shook his head.

"No, that's not what I was saying. But have you ever had to made a decision that would affect your family? Have you ever had to move away from them, not see your children for days, send a family member away? Or have you ever had to deal with the death of a family member?" Reid asked, getting a little snippy.

"No,but I don not like your attitude doctor-" But Reid cut her off.

"So YOU admit you do not understand. And I hope you never will, Strauss. Hotch did what he had to do, and I respect him for that. And if you want to fire someone, fire me. Hotch doesn't deserve it, no one on my team does. We've done nothing wrong." Reid snapped back.

"Well, I think you've made your point, Doctor Reid. I will let Hotch go this time. But I will warn you this. I will be keeping an eye on your team." she said.

"When didn't you keep an eye on us?'' Reid asked sarcastically.

''I will be talking to you later. And next time? Drop the attitude." she warned.

"Fine." he mumbled.

"You are dismissed." With that, Reid barged out of her office.

"What did she want?" Hotch asked.

"She wanted to ask me if I could recommend any pills for her. Turns out, she's been having issues later with her sexual relationships." Reid mumbled.

"Did you just make a joke?" Hotch asked with a smile. But when he looked at Reid's expression, he frowned. Something had happened. "How much trouble are we in?" he asked.

"If you think Strauss was hard on us before, just wait until the next case." Reid answered.

"Damn it." Hotch sighed. "Sorry, Reid. I will talk to her-" Reid cut him off.

"No you won't. That's what she wants, and I am not letting you give her that." Reid whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"You're right." Hotch murmured.

"Hey guys, I was looking for you." JJ smiled.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you, JJ." Hotch said. She nodded, and left.

"What did you tell her when she asked about Foyet?" Hotch asked.

"How did you know?"

"It's Strauss. What else would she be asking?" Reid nodded, realizing that he was right.

"I told her she would never understand." With that, Reid picked up his pace,and headed to the conference room.

Hotch smiled. He knew he could count on Reid to defend him. But he knew Reid didn't like Strauss just as much he he hated her. One day, Hotch hoped he could return the favor. It was the least he deserved.

"Agent Hotchner." Strauss shouted from behind him. He turned around. "What did Dr. Reid mean when he said I would never understand?" she asked.

"He meant exactly what he said. And the fact the you are asking me proves he was right. Go home, Strauss. Play with you kids." Hotch said before walking away.

When Hotch turned away, Strauss smiled. She did understand. She would never know what it wold be like to have to deal with the loss of a family member. But she needed to hear Hotch say it.

"You're right, Dr. Reid. I will never understand..........."

"..............I hope this didn't suck! Please R&R!"


End file.
